1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for 3-dimensional skeletal analysis. More specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus which includes a 3-dimensional digitizer.
The invention also relates to methods for analysis of skeletal balance for purposes of diagnoses, treatment and rehabilitation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Apparatus for skeletal analysis are known in the art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,672, Bierman et al, July 20, 1943, U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,915, Horner, Dec. 5, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,213, Gregory, July 19, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,236, Pile, Jan. 8, 1985.
The '672 patent uses an upstanding support column which measures the curvature of the spine with a bendable member 25 which traces the curvature of the spine as shown in FIGS. 3 and 5 of the patent. The apparatus is limited in that it measures only one parameter, namely, curvature of the spine, and it does so only along the single line of the spine. Finally, the apparatus in the '672 patent appears to provide only a two-dimensional measurement.
The '915 patent uses an audible sound transmitter and audio receivers 10 and 11 disposed on either side of the vertebrae to determine whether the spine is running along a straight vertical line or whether it is bent out of shape. The patent uses a radar principle for this purpose. Again, the apparatus is restricted to a single parameter measurement, that is, measurement of curvature of the spine. In addition, it also provides only a two-dimensional measurement.
The '213 patent, which also uses a vertically extending column, carries a sliding probe 52 to determine the position of vertebrae in a human patient. The positions of the vertebrae are determined relative to one another. This apparatus also does not permit three-dimensional scans.
The '236 patent relates to an apparatus for balancing skeletal alignment. The apparatus requires a very complex alignment procedure.